I Wasn't Good Enough
by PhoenixIvy
Summary: What if Edward didn't leave Bella in New Moon for her own safety? What if Bella took the rejection a little differently? Will Edward change his mind, and who would he come back to? Story is M for language, and dark themes.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: hey, hey guys. I know I should be posting on Unparalleled, but I'm a little stuck on where I should go with it. I have it planned up until Chapter 7, but then I'm stuck, and not only that, but I'm having trouble writing the chapter's I do have planned, so I'm going to try and start this story, to see if I can overcome my writers block. So here is a little story I thought of one day. And believe me I do that a lot. I have a ton of story ideas written down.**

_**Prologue**_

_Bella POV_

I could feel my heart breaking and splintering as he uttered those words to me. I had never felt so broken before.

"I don't love you Bella, I found someone better, you are an insignificant human and she is perfection."

I had no words. All this time he had said he loved me, he had promised me forever, but now he was dumping me in the middle of the forest on my birthday. I didn't think my heart could break anymore until he began speaking again.

"The rest of the family agrees with me Bella, they know as well as I do that you aren't good enough for me, and they have already gone to prepare our home elsewhere. And they have never been happier to move away from someplace."

I didn't understand how he could be so cruel. My only crime was to offer myself to him heart, body and soul. I couldn't believe that he would just throw it all away like this. And I was sure that I was a masochist when I asked my next question.

"tell me Edward what is her name."

He knew immediately I was asking about the woman who stole his heart. I wasn't sure he was going to answer me, but I hoped he would. For some unfathomable reason I needed to know her name, I wanted to know the name of the creature that had taken everything from me. I saw no reason for him not to tell me, as he said before I was insignificant. Unless he felt I was even unworthy to hear her name. I was only seconds away from falling apart as my heart shattered piece by piece with every disgusted look he gave me in my weeping. He opened his mouth to speak and I could see the smirk on his lips, he knew the name would make it all real for me, he knew it would break me and he was reveling in my pain.

"Tanya, her name is Tanya Denali. And she is perfection." he watched me crumble before he swept away from me. Leaving me to suffer.

**A/N: Okay I know I know. I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I hate it too. I plan on making this story a little darker then the ones I have posted. I really don't want to give too much away, and I also want you all to know that Unparalleled has priority over this story so once I get over my writers block this one will probably be updated less often. But I really hope you enjoy this story. I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out, but I hope you enjoy it. Also i would really apreciate some reviews on this, especially ones with ideas about where this story should go. So thanks in advance, i'll probably post at least one more chapter by the end of the night.**


	2. Broken

**A/N: So here is another chapter, also you should know most of this story will be from Bella's POV. Also this is kinda like a flashback, but it's more like Bella just recounting events then actually remembering them. Anyway onto the story.**

_**Chapter 1 - Broken**_

_Bella POV_

It has been a year since Edward left me broken in the woods and I haven't been the same since. For a whole week I didn't move from bed. I didn't eat or drink or react in anyway. Renee even came down to try and revive me, but it didn't work. I don't know what finally broke me out of that trance, but after that I changed. I wasn't the same Bella anymore. A few months after my breakdown I was still like a zombie. I did everything I was supposed to while shrouded in numbness. When I started hanging out with Jacob Black the numbness began to fade. He was slowly making me happy again. I knew Jacob loved me, but I also knew I could never love him the same way. We were extremely reckless. I loved it. I even got us both some old motorcycles that Jacob fixed up.

I had completely changed. I was no longer the sweet innocent Bella I used to be, I was someone dark. I had nothing to lose so I feared nothing. I thought I was free from the pain with my adrenaline clouded thoughts until the day Charlie died. He had died in a small shoot-out at a local store, it had been six months since Edward had left. I could feel the pain bubbling up again, but the pain was replaced by anger when after the funeral Renee told me she didn't want me living with her and Phil. I wasn't good enough for her either apparently. Jacob had invited me to live with him and his father, but I refused, I knew how he felt about me and I didn't want to be around that all the time. Then the day came that Jacob stopped talking to me. Billy told me he was sick, but every time I went down there neither of them were home. I knew Billy was lying to me. Jacob had left me too. Eventually I stopped feeling the pain and instead felt anger. People at school were afraid of me because I lashed out at everyone.

Then there was the day I got expelled because I broke Jessica Stanley's nose because she pissed me off, that was the day Jacob came by. I was pissed to say the least. I noticed he had grown a lot since I had seen him last, he was monstrous in size bigger even than Emmett. It didn't hurt me anymore to think of them, all it brought was a surge of rage as I thought about the heartless bitch they had turned me into. He told me that he was sorry that he hadn't been to see me, but there was some stuff he needed to sort out. He wouldn't tell me what this 'stuff' was but I kept baiting and goading and taunting him trying to get him to tell me. He was refusing to tell me, but I could tell he was getting agitated, he was shaking like a leaf. Finally he just ran out of the house. I made to follow him but he ran into the trees. I followed aimlessly. I wasn't really chasing him anymore, I was just wandering. I was deep in the trees when I could feel someone watching me. It turned out to be the Volturi of whom Edward had told me about. I wasn't afraid in the least and this shocked them. Aro greeted me and when he shook my hand to read my mind and realized he couldn't see anything, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He said if I joined him I would be free of this dreary place. I agreed and three days later I awoke as a vampire.

**A/N: Okay so I know this story is a little rough. I kinda know where I am going with this, but for now it's still kind of up in the air. Anyway the chapter was pretty much just the basics of the year after Edward left. The next chapter will be Bella as a vampire. And don't worry, I promise the story will get better, I just needed to get the boring stuff out of the way. So please review and I'll try and post another chapter today.**


	3. Revenge

**A/N: Here we go another chapter for my new little story.**

_**Chapter 2 - Revenge**_

_Bella POV_

During the transformation I didn't scream and I didn't thrash. The fire was painful but it was much less than the pain that Edward had caused when he left. It was only a minor inconvenience, and I couldn't wait to wake up and see the world through vampire eyes. When I woke up I could feel the burning in my throat, it was painful but I found it easy to ignore with all the new space in my mind. The world looked so different through these eyes, I could see the world clearly for the first time.

The fist thing I noticed when I woke up was the voices I could hear them all around me and my emotions were all over the place, I wasn't sure what to do, but I became aware of Aro and his guard standing in a protective stance around me waiting for me to attack. But I felt extremely controlled, I couldn't feel the bloodlust I always heard the Cullen's speaking of, although I did feel a different kind of bloodlust, I wanted revenge. Aro noticed immediately how controlled I seemed and he called off his guard. He tried to read my mind again and he was still unable to hear my thoughts. But something strange happened. As soon as he touched me I could hear his. Every single little thought he had ever had. It was extremely shocking, but I had to laugh at Aro's shocked expression when he realized what I had done. He was amazed. He then asked Jane to try and use her power on me, I felt her power soak into my shield, and as soon as it did, I smiled at pushed that energy back at her, she fell to the floor screaming in pain. I giggled again, Aro was in absolute euphoria at seeing the power I held. I was getting irritated with all the voices around me and my emotions were very confusing. I asked Aro about the voices and he gave me a strange look. The others who I know knew as Jane, Felix, Demitri and Chelsea all gave me the same look.

"No one here is talking besides you and I." I looked around shocked to find that he was right. The only explanation was that I was reading their minds. Aro was even more ecstatic to hear this, and assuming I was using Edwards power, could use Aro's and Jane's then the emotions I was feeling must be their too. I told Aro this and he was positively beaming.

As soon as Aro finished with a few little experiments he decided to take me hunting while I told him all about my past. He seemed to find my relationship with Edward intriguing. Since I knew the Cullen's Aro immediately asked me if I would be following in their diet.

"No, why should I? I am superior to them so why shouldn't I be allowed my natural food source. If they are allowed to eat the animals from which they hold superiority then why should I resist from eating something that is inferior to me."

He smiled at my answer. We were still in the woods near Forks but we decided to go to Seattle for my first meal. I was a bit upset at this since there were quite a few people in Forks that I wanted to take care of. But he was insistent that it would raise too much suspicion. So I agreed to hunt in Seattle.

Edward once told me that he hated hunting humans because he could hear their last thought and it tortured him. I could not understand his revulsion, I reveled in the fear I could feel off of them and the terrified thought coursing through their minds as I neared my prey. I loved seeing their final look of terror as I sunk my razor sharp teeth into their yielding skin. After I drained a total of seven human I went back to Aro. We talked for a while and he told me their reason for being in Forks.

"We have heard rumors of vampire's disappearing from this area and we wanted to find out what was causing it."

I had no idea about any of it but he seemed to think it had something to do with La Push. Suddenly I remembered the treaty and the story Jacob told me.

"Werewolves." he hissed under his breath.

"What?"

"There are werewolves in La Push. They are different from the ones across the sea from what you have told me, but I can see no other explanation."

"Wait so you are saying that some of the Quileute's are werewolves?"

"Yes."

And that's when everything dropped into place. Jacob's strange disappearance and how he ran when I yelled at him. Jacob was a werewolf. And he didn't tell me. I was more enraged than I ever had been.

"Bella, what wrong?"

I was too angry to answer, I just began to run. I ran faster than I ever had before, I could hear Aro in the distance trying to keep up with me, but he couldn't I was far too fast. I was betting that not even Edward could keep up with me. I ran all the way to the border of La Push when I caught their scent. It was the most vile and repulsive thing I had ever smelled. It smelled vaguely of wet dog, only a thousand times worse, it was horrifying. It made me stop dead in my tracks. But I only stopped for a few seconds, my rage would not allow me to back out of dealing my revenge.

I made my way over the border and moved into the forest trying to track the wolves. Finally I could hear them coming, there were 5 of them heading right for me. I could hear their thought and plans of killing me. I could hear exactly how they planned to do it, and I was ready. My lust for revenge piqued and I couldn't wait for them to reach me. I hoped Jacob was among them, I wanted him to be the first to die. He had left me just like everyone else I considered family and I couldn't wait to get my revenge on him for hurting and betraying me just like everyone else. My anger and desire for revenge spilled of me in waves and I reveled in the blissful, painless, relief it brought me. The anger I shrouded myself in protected me from everything, but this was something else, this was something I enjoyed.

They burst through the trees just as I came to this revelation. They came to a complete halt as soon as they saw me. Their shock made me laugh, I could feel it pouring off them in waves. It was so profound even their thought process had stopped. I knew he was there right away, even in this form I could recognize his brown eyes, his russet brown fur was the same color as his skin. I was shocked at how big these wolves were, but I knew they were no match for me, I knew I would win. I could see it, which I assumed was probably Alice's power manifesting itself. Finally the wolves came to their senses and I could hear their thoughts. It was strange, in this form their thoughts were connected, they had no secrets. I could hear all of them comparing the human I was to the vampire I had become.

Jacob took a step closer to me and I could feel the concern being let out from the one in the lead.

"Hello Jacob."

This once again brought out their shock, I would've laughed but this whole shock routine was getting old. I could hear the thoughts of Aro and the others as they came closer. The wolves had no idea they were even there.

"Yes Jacob, I know that is you in there." I said talking to the red-brown wolf. "And you should know that I am not happy with you Jacob Black."

I could feel his fear as my anger rolled off of me in waves. The other wolves felt it too. I was getting tired of their silence and of this one way conversation. So I did the only thing I thought would make sure they phased to talk to me. I used Jane's power. They all howled in pain simultaneously and I smiled at their pain. The pain caused them to phase back quickly, and I was shocked to realize I recognized all of them. One was Jacob's friend I was sure Embry was his name, the other I knew I had seen at La Push before but the only other one I knew was Sam, he was the one who led me to questioning Jake about the Cullen's that time at the beach.

"Hello Jacob how are you?" I asked politely as I smiled down at him laying on the floor naked and in the fetal position.

"B…b….Bella?"

"Yes Jake it's me. You know it really wasn't very nice of you to run off on me the other day. You know how well I take abandonment." I cackled in a voice I had never heard before. It was dark and menacing, I loved it.

"H…..how Bella? Did they come back?" I winced slightly in pain but I pulled my anger more tightly over myself and laughed again.

"No, no of course not, I found someone to change me. I found someone who knows that I am not only good enough, I'm better. I'm better than you, I'm better than the Cullen's, and I'm better than these wretched humans."

He didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say. Suddenly Sam spoke up.

"Bella, you need to leave." I laughed again.

"now why would I do that Sam? The Cullen's may have a treaty with you, but I do not. I am free from your rules. I can hunt and kill as I see fit, I am not prey to your rules."

Jacob gasped, presumably at my admission of not taking on the Cullen's diet. I could feel his sorrow, then only seconds later, I could feel his resolve. In his thought he was convincing himself that he would have to kill me. I was having fun with how much pain he was in. It was nice to see that others could feel my pain too. So to make it worse I leaned in close to him as he tried to scrunch himself away from me.

"I can hear your thoughts Jake and believe me you don't have a shot at killing me." I cackled again as he blanched. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but I cut him off.

"Oh, poor Jake. I can feel how scared you are, and you should be you know, I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine." he shrunk away from me and I could hear the next question form in his head before he could gather the courage to speak aloud."

"I am angry at you Jacob, because you ditched me just like everyone else, you were the last of a long line of people to pull out the pieces of my heart. And now that it's gone I want revenge. I know I can never get it back, but I can take revenge for the pain you caused in ripping it out. Oh but don't worry Jakey, I'm not going to kill you. That doesn't really cause all that much pain for you does it?" I cackled again and he suddenly sat up, he was mad now.

"Kill me? Who says you even could, I was made to kill bloodsuckers, and you are outnumbered." I could feel him building up to phase and the other were doing the same, so I dropped them to the floor, with Jane's power again. They really were putty in my hands. They were just soft fleshy humans when they weren't phased and they knew it.

"Oh Jake, Jake, Jake. I could kill you with ease. Your soft flesh would be easy to tear, but as I said before that's just too good for you. I have a better idea of what I can do. You see, I can use this other power know where I can build and break bonds between people." Chelsea's power was fascinating to me. She could make or break relationships and I figured considering how closely the pack was linked. It would hurt Jacob more if I made the wolves hate him. So I built up her power and began to sever the bonds that connected them to Jacob. I also severed their bonds to everyone else. I had severed every bond except one. Sam, had imprinted and no matter how hard I tried I could not seem to break that bond. I made replaced all of the bonds I severed, only this time I connected them to myself so that I would be their master. Embry and the other two easily moved to stand behind me, but Sam looked unsure. I could feel his loyalty to me, but I could also feel his connection to his imprint. Jacob looked confused as he saw me let the others phase and stand behind me and he looked up at Sam in confusion. Sam noticed his stare and glared down at him. I laughed again and he snapped his head back to look at me, but I paid him no mind I needed to talk to Sam.

"Sam, get her and bring her here." I could feel his fear for her as I said that.

"I won't hurt her Sam but I know you won't leave without her so go get her and bring her back." He nodded and ran off toward La Push to get his imprint.

Jacob looked at me in shock.

"Oh Jacob, co clueless, I can feel your confusion. You don't get it do you? They hate you now. You are no longer part of this pack and they are no longer part of your tribe, their loyalty is to me."

"What? No that can't be!" he said confidently while finally standing up. I laughed again.

"Oh really Jake? Then why is it that even though they are phased, they have not attacked me? And why is Sam running to get to Emily so he can bring her back to me." His mouth hung open slack jawed for a minute.

"It's true Jake, they are mine now, you are soon going to be the only werewolf in La Push. I hope you will be able to keep your people safe," I said with a dark laugh.

"And what of the others he asked," fearing for their safety.

"Oh they're coming with me. Aren't you boys?" They all yelped happily in answer.

"See Jake they belong to me now. I told you that I would make you suffer. I'm going to make the whole village hate you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What happened to you Bella?" He asked while his thoughts and emotions clouded with despair.

"All of you did Jacob. Every single one of you that left me and took the pieces of my heart. You were the last, and you knew how much pain I had gone through as my heart disappeared and yet you still chose to hurt me. To lead me into the woods that day, where I found my new friends who gave me the freedom I've always wanted." He looked stricken. I could feel it tearing him up as he found out that I had been found out there because of him. I laughed at his pain.

"Oh poor Jacob, drowning in self pity. Do you not see how happy I am now?" He shook his head.

"You aren't happy Bella, I can tell. You….." I cut him off by using Jane's power again. He stayed lying prone on the floor as Sam and Emily finally came back.

Emily was beautiful except for the terrible scars that marred half of her beautiful face. She was looking at me in fear and then turning to Sam in confusion. I could feel that her bond to Sam was unbreakable as well, but I quickly cut away all of her other bonds and replaced them all with bonds to me. She stopped looking around and began to smile at me. I told the others to watch Jacob as I ran into the reservation and began to cut all of their bonds to Jacob. The only bond I couldn't cut was the bond to his father, so I let them be, it was enough for me that everyone else would hate Jacob. I made my way back to find the others phased and standing around Jacob blocking him from leaving while Emily leaned against a tree. She smiled when she saw me and ran up to me quickly.

"What's your name? I feel as if I know you and I feel loyal to you but I don't even know your name."

"I'm Bella."

"Chief Swan's daughter?" I sighed.

"Yes." she smiled and hugged me. I could immediately feel her confusion about my skin.

"I'm a vampire."

"Oh." she said and her brow furrowed.

"Don't worry Emily I won't hurt you. You and Sam and the others are coming to live with me."

"Really?"

"Yes." I answered, but her brow furrowed again.

She looked to the other and gestured to Jake with a disgusted look on her face, "What about him?"

"No, he's staying here." I said and she smiled.

"Good" I laughed at the honesty in her voice. And turned to the others.

"Come on boys lets go. Sam I'll carry Emily. K?" He nodded his consent and I pulled her up onto my back.

We all ran into the trees to the Volturi leaving Jake whimpering on the floor.

**A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter. Well umm……I kinda feel bad for doing that to Jake, but I told you this story was going to be a bit darker. Anyway I hope you don't mind that Bella's power is pretty much the same in my stories, but this was just the power i thought Bella should've had, anywho i hope you enjoyed it. I'll post as soon as I can, but in the meanwhile please review. Or I'll send Bella after you. Lol. BYE!**


	4. Revenge Part 2

**A/N: Wow another chapter, I'm shocked I can't believe I'm moving through this story like this. Anyway here we go. Oh yeah! I don't own Twilight or it's characters, but I wish I did. Lol**

_**Chapter 3 - Revenge Part 2**_

_Bella POV_

When I got back to the Volturi I talked to Aro and convinced him to let me go 'visit' my mother. It wasn't hard to convince him, considering how powerful I was. I knew he wanted me for his little collection, I could feel it no matter how he tried to hide it. I wasn't really worried about that right now. First I wanted to get back at my mother, so after I convinced him to let me go, and I made sure he would not hurt the pack or Emily I sent them with him so they could all go to Italy where I would meet them later.

It was a few days later and it was about 7:00, the sun had just set and I was making my way to Renee's house. I had stole new clothes and some brown contact so I wouldn't look suspicious in Jacksonville. I had to make my way at human pace to my mother's door, it was agonizingly slow. I found her house easily although I had never been there before. I smiled ruefully, I couldn't wait to pop my mother's blissful little bubble. I made it to their front yard, and I could hear her and Phil inside watching some stupid baseball game. I was still undecided as to whether I wanted to just break down the door or knock. I was still making my decision when I noticed one of the rocks on the pack way was fake. I immediately realized it was one of those key hider things. I quickly pulled out the key and quietly unlocked the front door.

I made way into the small living room and watched as they sat on the coach happily watching the game while Phil had his arm thrown around my mother. Pain shot through me seeing their love but then I smiled again knowing they would never be this happy again. I wanted to make my presence known immediately but I decided it would be safer to wait until later so I could be sure no one would come by the house. Each of them go up a few times but I always dashed out of sight and neither of them were aware of my presence. Finally it was around eleven o'clock and each of them was thinking that maybe it was time for bed and I decided now was the perfect time to make my presence known.

"You know it really seems a little late for you two geezers to still be up." Both of their heads whipped around in fear and surprise as they heard my voice. It had changed into the beautiful melodic voice all vampires had and I knew they wouldn't recognize it. But as soon as they saw me I could feel the recognition seep through their systems Phil was genuinely happy to see me, which was surprising but maybe my mother didn't tell him why I didn't move back with them. Suddenly I could feel my mother's emotions explode into anger. I could already hear what she was going to say, but I wanted her to say it out loud so that Phil could hear.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?" she exploded angrily. Phil looked at her in shock and I could feel one of their bonds break without me having to do anything. I smiled at both her comment and Phil's reaction. They both took a step back in terror. Neither of them had any idea why they were afraid of me, but they knew they should be. They had backed up and as I walked around the couch they both fell onto the love seat to the left of the couch. Since they were sitting I perched myself on the arm of the small recliner opposite the love seat.

They were both starting to recover from their fear and Renee's anger was building up again so I decided to answer her before she started yelling and woke the neighbors.

"Before you say anything Renee, I am here to talk." That was a lie, but I had become an extremely good liar since Edward left and got even better after the change.

"What would we need to talk about Bella? I told you I didn't want you here!" She seethed. I was so focused on her reaction that I didn't notice Phil explode into anger.

"You WHAT?! How could you do then Ren, she's your daughter how could you tell her you didn't want her here." I went back to examining Phil and noticed more of his bonds to my mother breaking and some of those bonds reconnecting to me as he defended me. I was shocked that this was so easy, I couldn't believe that Phil's loyalties were changing without me having to influence him. But I decided to push it a little farther to see how many bonds I could break without using my powers.

"Yeah mom, how could you? I was hurting because all the people in Forks I loved had left me and then you went and abandoned me too. What kind of mother does that?" In a shot of inspiration I started to fake cry and Phil jumped off the couch running to me.

"Renee. Please tell me it's not true. How could you hurt your daughter like that and leave her all alone." I laughed a little at her shock but quickly disguised the giggles as sobs.

"B……b……but I thought that's what you wanted." she answered sullenly.

"Why would I want you to abandon your daughter? I would never ask that of you. And for you to do that is just…..sickening." I could feel more of his bonds to her break as he said the words. The strongest bonds were still there. He still loved her and would forgive her eventually if those bonds stayed, and I couldn't let that happen. I could tell the bonds were very strong, but they were only human so they had no where near the strength of Sam and Emily's bond. I sawed through Phil's last bonds to my mother with as much strength as I could muster. When the bonds were cut all the way through his anger at my mother subsided to a boiling rage and disgust. He couldn't believe he could have ever loved someone so vile and cruel. He pulled me up from the arm chair and tipped my face to look at him. As I built the bonds between us. He thought of me as a daughter now more than ever.

"Bella honey, I cannot forgive your mother for what she has done to you in your time of need. I am sickened to my core, I am leaving tonight, would you like to come with me, I don't want you to be alone."

I nodded my head with fake solemnity. I was about to speak when my mother screeched.

"No Phil you will not leave me! I did all of this for you! I wanted to be happy with you, how could you be happy with me carrying this baggage?" I was about to return my anger to her, but Phil beat me to it.

"BAGGAGE!? If that is how you think of your daughter Renee, then you are definitely not the woman I thought you were! How could you say such a thing to your own daughter? And then to blame it on me!? I loved that you had such an amazing daughter Renee I was happy that you had someone there for the girly stuff, someone to be there if something ever happened to me. For you to assume that I did not want her here Renee had nothing to with me, it was completely selfish. I never expressed anything but love for my step-daughter, and for you to even suggest that we would be unhappy with her here was blasphemous and cruel. And I am leaving Renee, I just cannot stay with someone who would do this to their own daughter." I smirked and I could feel her heart breaking.

Phil turned back to me, dimming the fire in his eyes and giving me a softer look. "Bella I'm going to go pack my stuff, you can wait in the car if you'd like." I was shocked at his kindness. Never did I imagine that Phil cared for me so much.

"No it's okay Phil, I would like to have a word with Renee in private if I could, and we can leave as soon as you are ready."

"Are you sure?" I could feel his awe at my supposed bravery and I tried not to give myself away looking happy.

"Positive." He smiled at me and went upstairs without another look at Renee.

I turned back to her and noticed that she was angry again. And I couldn't suppress it anymore I smiled. She gawked at me in fear and surprise for a second before she composed herself.

"You did this on purpose you little bitch!" She hissed at me to avoid Phil hearing her.

I just giggled. "Of course I did Renee, you didn't just expect me to let you betray me and get away with it."

She looked at me in shock not expecting me to admit to hurting her on purpose. She could remember the sweet little girl I used to be and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to turn me into the spiteful creature I had become.

She was about to voice the expression aloud but I beat her to the punch. "Well it's partially your fault Renee. A person cannot stay so sweet when they are abandoned and betrayed by everyone they loved. I was left alone Renee, my heart was ripped out by each and every single one of you. So I'm taking my revenge and taking a piece of your heart as well Renee. I know you still believe that Phil will forgive you one day, but he won't. He hates you know, he think you are a disgusting, vile, and heartless creature." I laughed again at her shocked expression. She was quickly becoming more and more agitated and I was enjoying every minute of it. Phil was already done packing and was going to be done here in only a few seconds and I had to make sure he told her himself how he felt about her, so I can feel her heart permanently shatter as mine had.

"It's a little funny though Renee. I'm really enjoying your pain here. At least when Edward broke up with me I knew he was leaving me for someone who he thought was perfect, your husband is leaving you for your broken daughter." And I almost laughed again as I used Jasper's power and pushed more anger at her, I even pushed my overwhelming need to hurt others at her. She reacted immediately and just as Phil came into the room, she lunged at me. I did my best to put a look of fear on my face as she came toward me screaming. Just as she raised her fist to punch me, Phil grabbed her arm and threw her onto the couch. She stared at him in shock.

"Bella are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" I pretended to be terrified and shook my head quickly glancing quickly at her as if I was afraid she would try and hit me again. It took everything I had not to laugh, if she would've succeeded in hitting she would've been the only one injured in that situation, but a physical injury was healed so easily while emotional wound were much harder, and I was looking for so much more than such a transitory pain as physical, I wanted her to suffer I wanted her to feel my pain.

Phil turned back to her while pulling me behind him to shield me from her. I peaked around him so I could smirk and watch as her heart shattered like mine did. Although I knew her bond with Phil wasn't as strong as the bond I had with Edward and her heart would not shatter as completely as mine did, her pain would be enough to satisfy my need for revenge.

"Renee, Bella and I are leaving now. And I don't ever want you near either of us. If I so much as see you within a hundred feet of Bella I am going to call the cops and have you put away. What kind of heartless creature abandons her own daughter in her time of need?" I could feel her heart splintering as he said this and it took everything I had not to start jumping up and down in anticipation as I felt the cracks spreading. "I could have probably forgiven you for that Renee if you had tried to remedy that. But then you went and blamed me and then you have the audacity to try and attack her!? What the Fuck Renee? I could never imagine that beneath that sunny exterior was such a cruel, heartless, wretched monster. So selfish she would intentionally hurt her own child. I can't even look at you I am so disgusted. I never want to see you again!" With every word he threw at her I felt the cracks spread and I felt some of the splinters fall.

Phil turned back to me and grabbed my arm shielding me with his body. He grabbed his suitcases as we passed them in the hall and we were waking out the door when she spoke. She had followed us into the hallway. She was going to try and apologize I could feel it. But I knew that Phil no longer had any bond to her and he would not care either way, it was too late for her to ask forgiveness.

"Phil?" She asked tentatively.

He turned angrily and stared her down. She looked scared for a second before she gathered courage and spoke. "I….I……I sorry, so, so……."

I felt his rage spark again and I knew what he was going to say before he said it and I smiled ruefully at her from behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK RENEE!? I just explained all of this to you, this is not about ME! This is about Bella! I am not the one you have to apologize to!" He turned to look at me and quickly pulled my expression in to show my pain for the first time.

He turned back to look at Renee to see if she would apologize but instead she straightened her shoulders and looked at me angrily. "I will not apologize to that spiteful and ungrateful little bitch who calls herself my daughter. Can't you see what she's doing Phil? She planned all of this, she it trying to break us apart. You can't let her break your love in me." He turned to me again and I kept the devastated expression in place.

Then he turned back to Renee, and I wanted to smile at what he was going to say next, but I could not remove the mask of devastation on my face. It was as if it was permanently glued there. It was then that I realized just how broken I truly was, and I had let my protective blanket of anger and hate slip, my pain was showing through and I didn't like it. But I turned my attention back to Renee knowing the satisfaction of true revenge would help brighten my moon considerably.

"If that is the case Renee and you will not apologize then we are going. The divorce papers will be here as soon as I push them through. I can't believe you are blaming Bella for your mistakes Renee. I only have one more thing to say to you before we go. I may have loved you, but know that I know the monster you truly are I hate you more than I ever loved you." Those last words finally sent her heart shattering into millions of little pieces. I was jealous of her. At least she got to keep her heart, even though it was broken it was till there, mine was long gone. But I was right about one thing, the revenge brightened my spirits considerably as I watched her fall to the floor weeping.

**A/N: okay well there you go, another chap. This one was a little bit harder for me to write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I'll update when I can in the meantime review or I'll ask Bella to seek revenge. BYE!**


	5. Volterra

**A/N: Hey, hey guys. Okay so I know the last two chapters featured a very mean and vengeful Bella and I don't think that is going to change, considering I think I know where I am going with this story. Okay so I started writing this to relieve my writers block with Unparalleled, but I am really enjoying writing this story. I know a lot of people probably won't like it, but I'm just having too much fun writing it. Anyway here goes.**

_**Chapter 4 - Volterra**_

_Bella POV_

I was angry that I had to go to Volterra, because I wanted revenge on Edward and the other Cullen's, but I had no idea where to start looking. They were long gone and I wasn't sure I could track them. So as angry as I was about it, I had to go to Volterra. Although maybe I can bring the wolves with me when I go take my revenge. I smiled at the thought and the woman standing next to me at the line onto the plane, blanched and took a step back.

I was surprised to find that I had a surprising amount of control as a newborn, if I Edward had changed me and I had any desire to be a vegetarian this it would've been easy. Although my bloodlust was under control it seemed my thirst for revenge was still as strong as ever. I was desperate to find the Cullen's. It had already taken me long enough to get away from Phil.

I was surprised when after we left my Renee's he seemed to genuinely care about me. It surprised me and scared me. It took me a few days to convince him that I would be fine on my own, that I had friends waiting for me. He argued with me and seemed genuinely concerned, especially when he realized that I did not want to go out in the sun. Finally three days after we left Renee and he got his own apartment I convinced him to let me go. I had used my new cell that Phil had bought me, to call the number Aro had given me. When I called and asked Aro where the Cullen's were, he said he had no idea, but that if I went there he would use his many contacts to try and locate them. I finally agreed seeing that my only other choice was to wander the world looking for them. And they were definitely not worth that kind of effort. So Aro had bought me plane tickets and I was now waiting at the boarding gate at the airport trying to get to Italy. Phil had left me at the front of the airport and I was surprised that I was actually sad to see him go. Somehow Phil had managed to restore a tiny piece of my heart, but I knew it was not enough to save me, I don't think anything could save me now, but I comforted myself knowing that I didn't want to be saved. My existence was not about being happy or making others happy. I was no longer a doormat. I was above all of these things. I was power defined and I was better than the creatures that surrounded me in this overly large airport.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally after what seemed like years of waiting the plane had boarded and we had just landed in Italy. The flight had been an easy one, but it seemed even longer to me since I could not sleep through the long flight. When the plane landed in Italy Jane and Felix were there waiting for me. And I could tell that Jane was not happy to be there. Although I had finally shielded myself in my anger again after letting it slip away at Renee, I knew my face still showed my pain and I was not happy about that.

"Hello Felix, Jane." I nodded as I made my way to them.

"Let's go." Jane said as she turned from me. Wow she was really mad and jealous. It was enough to make me smirk. Felix gave me a strange look but I just shook my head. Felix hadn't spoken much, and Jane was being a bitch. I could feel the power of the relationship cords Chelsea created to tie them to the Volturi. I had feeling that most of the Volturi had these cords. Because of this revelation, a plan began to form in my head. I knew the plan would work, I could already see the outcome, using Alice's power.

When we reached Voterra I was shocked to find so many humans in the city. And when I asked, they explained they imported their food. Volterra was definitely not what I expected but I was enjoying it nonetheless. Aro, Marcus and Caius all welcomed me into their family when I arrived, but I knew they would soon regret it. They saw themselves as more powerful than any other vampire, but they were only powerful because of the vampires they controlled. They were not really powerful by themselves. Although Aro and Marcus did have powers. I could already use Aro's power, and as soon as I walked into the door of the throne room I got Marcus's power too. His was much like Chelsea's, except he had no influence over the relationships, but he could feel them more clearly. When I Aro was talking to the others he said that I had a shield and I could reflect the powers of others, I don't think he realizes that I copied their powers, and I didn't feel the need to enlighten him. I knew the true extent of my powers would make them fear me, and I didn't have time for that at the moment.

As soon as I could get away from the throne room I found where the wolves were being housed. They were in a small part of the castle that was separate from the rest of it. Probably because of the smell. I had heard that Caius was not happy to have them here, being that he was afraid of werewolves, but when he learned that they were no true werewolves, but shifter he relaxed a little, but he still wasn't happy about it. But they all wanted to keep my happy and part of their guard so they made sure the wolves were well cared for.

When I came to the part of the castle where they were staying, the scent hit me full force, it was even worse than I remembered.

"Hey guys!" I called as I made my way through their area. They all came out happily and practically bowed in front of me, including Emily.

"Bella!" I could tell that they were all happy to see me, thanks to Chelsea's power. I stayed with them for a while learning how they fought and how strong they were. I was surprised by the outcome, but it just made more confidant that my plan would work.

Everyday I asked Aro for news about the Cullen's, but he never gave me any. I knew he was hiding something but I could not see what it was, even when I looked into his mind. I was getting tired of waiting, it had been months. I was getting bored of waiting and decided now was the time to set my plane in motion. I started with Chelsea.

**A/N: sorry, to end it there. But this was all I could think of at the moment, this chapter didn't come to me as easily as the others. But I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, I'll even try to do it today. Anyway please review or I'll sic Bella after you. BYE!**


	6. Bonds

**A/N: Hey, hey. Here it is another chapter as we follow Bella as her plan unfolds. But it's the next chapter were things really start to get interesting, I think. That's the plan anyway…… Lol. Anyway my favorite reader asked me a question a few chapter's back and I decided that I need to answer it here too, so all of my readers even those who don't review know how Bella's power works, and also why I gave her this power. Okay so as you all know Bella can use other people's powers, and she has her shield. Her power pretty much is just her shield except for thing don't just bounce off her shield. Her shield works almost like a sponge and when someone else's power touches her shield, in effect it remembers the 'taste' of the power, and she can use the energy of her shield to recreate the power and use it as she sees fit. And I gave her this power because I thought Bella definitely should've gotten more power than just a shield. Especially since I noticed throughout the books she became increasingly more perceptive and then she had such prophetic dreams, it wouldn't have been such a far stretch to believe that she would have far more power than just her shield. Anyway onto the story…….**

_**Chapter 5 - Bonds**_

_Bella POV_

Chelsea was my most important target. I knew she hated me just like most of the others, because her powers did not work on me. She was such a stupid bitch. She could easily be running the Volturi with a power like hers, but instead she wasted her time working for the brothers and holding the guard together only to get such little, if any, appreciation. She was so weak, she could do so much, but she just chose to follow others. The brothers would be nothing without her powers to hold the Volturi together, I don't think even they realized that though. As I said she received very little appreciation and she still continued to follow them. It disgusted me that she was so willing to be their doormat.

"Chelsea," I called in the sweetest voice I could muster. I knew everyone else could hear me, and they had no idea what was going on. Apparently Chelsea had made sure everyone knew how she felt about me, before I got there. I knew she was jealous of my power. I couldn't imagine how she would feel if she knew how much more to my power was then they knew about.

She appeared in front of me in seconds, her anger at being 'summoned' by me would've been tangible even without Jasper's power. "What do _you_ want?" She practically hissed at me.

I giggled a little, she really wasn't all that scary, especially when you consider that she is a vampire. Her glare darkened further and she raised one of her eyebrows, looking down on me, trying to convince herself that I was inferior.

I smirked and stood up straight, she was taller than me, but I knew I was far more terrifying than her. She backed away a few steps when I smirked at her forcing her to feel as much anger and rage as I could project. She whimpered slightly and I smiled.

"So Chelsea. I hear you really don't like me, why is that I wonder." She growled at me, suddenly trying to gather her courage again when I stopped projecting my feelings. She didn't give me answer, she just continued to growl at me.

"Is it because you can't feel or even change my loyalties, or is it perhaps the fact that I used your power to bond the wolves to me and you can't even weaken the bond at all." She growled again and I smirked. The others were beginning to listen to our conversation. And as they did, now that Chelsea was sufficiently distracted I slowly began to cut their bonds to her.

"Come on Chelsea aren't you gonna answer me, it was such a simple question," I dropped my voice trying to sound hurt, "I just don't understand why you hate me so much." I said letting my hurt color my face and voice, it was easy to let it take over now after what happened at Renee's. I had let my devastation show that day and now it was constantly there, no matter how much I immersed myself in my anger I could no longer ignore how hurt I was.

"Why do I need a reason to hate you Bella? You do NOT belong here and you are not good enough to be here. You……." She was cut off as I lunged at her. I could not stand to here another person tell me I wasn't good enough. I couldn't stand hearing that again. That comment was the last straw.

She was shocked at my sudden lunge and tried to step out of the way, but I was faster than her. I pulled her down with me and stood up. "Don't ever tell me that I am not good enough! I am better than you in every way." I leaned down and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. "My powers go far beyond what you know. I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine" I said as I injected her body with fear. I was still whispering to her even as she cringed in fear. "Haven't you wondered yet why no one is here to save their precious Chelsea. The Volturi are nothing without you. You could have easily taken over and built a far more powerful army than that which is here, but you chose to be a doormat. But now that I have your power I can rid the Volturi of you and _I_ can rule the Volturi." I laughed at her shocked expression as she realized that I had released the entire guard from their bonds to her and bonded them to myself. Her shock lasted only seconds and they were her last emotions as I tore her head from her unworthy body.

"Aro." I called out loud enough for him to hear. I put the sad expression back on my face as soon as he came into view. I dropped Chelsea's head on the ground and ran to Aro gripping him to me, pretending to dry sob, and subtly touching his skin so I could be absolutely sure that he didn't suspect anything. "I'm sorry," I sobbed earnestly; I was faking , but at the same time I wasn't. "I'm so sorry, I just….I just couldn't have anyone tell me that I wasn't good enough, I just……I couldn't stand it." I could tell he immediately believed me and due to the fact that his loyalties now lied with me, rather than with her, he believed I had done the right thing. He smiled down at me, obviously trying to calm me down. It took quite a bit of force to hide my smirk.

"It's okay dearest. She deserved what she got, she was trying to hurt you and I'm glad you got her out of our hair." He said laughing. I laughed too and he pulled out a small lighter and lit her remains on fire. As she burned I could feel all of the other connections she had created over the years, wither and die. I didn't pay too much attention to the dying bonds but I knew there were all dissolving now that she was dead. I probably should have paid more attention to those bonds, but at the time I was too caught up in my own plans to acknowledge anything else.

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for the wait and for such a short chap, but it's kind of just a filler to show what Bella is up to. The next chapter is more important. And I promise to have it up soon. Review please. BYE!**


	7. Waking

**A/N: Hey, hey everyone, another chapter for all of you who are reading this. By the way I've decided how I want to end this story and I know where I am going with it but I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be, but probably not too many. SO anyway this chapter is NOT in Bella's pov. This chapter is from Edward's point of view. :-p**

_**Chapter 6 - Waking**_

_Edward POV_

In my final days with Bella before everything changed, I was so sure of my all consuming love for her and I was sure that I could never want anything more than I wanted Bella. I loved her with all of my heart and I was positive that would never change. We were happy. But one day something began to change, I'm not exactly sure why or how, but it did. I remembered the day with perfect clarity.

_Flashback!_

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too Edward."_

_We were laying down in our meadow, just enjoying each others company. Suddenly she turned and smiled at me, I smiled back, slightly confused when she suddenly pressed her lips to mine._

_Usually I had to fight from loosing myself in her kiss. But this time something was different, I felt myself longing for a different pair of lips. Cold-hard lips._

_I pulled away from Bella immediately, shocked at the image that had passed through my mind. I had never wanted Tanya before, what the hell was that about?_

_Only a second before, Bella had occupied my whole heart, but suddenly there was another in my heart and I couldn't understand why. Finally I became aware of Bella calling my name, I had no idea how long I had been unresponsive._

"_Edward? Edward?"_

"_Yes Love?"_

"_I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to test your control so much." She said hanging her head, and suddenly I was upset that I had hurt Bella. And I didn't want to hurt her more by telling her the real reason I had pulled away._

"_No, Bella. Don't apologize, I love you and I'm sorry you have to be so restrained, even if it is for your own safety. I wish I wasn't such a monster."_

_Suddenly her eyes filled with fire and I could almost feel her anger. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster!" She all but screeched at me._

_It took many apologies and a lot of work to calm her down after that, but I could no longer doubt that I was a monster. I had everything I could ever want, and here I was thinking of another woman._

_End Flashback_

The feeling had continued to build for me throughout the weeks and gradually my pull to Tanya became stronger than my pull to Bella. The bond was different, I could feel it. But I was powerless to fight it. I finally told my family, and they said, recently they had been feeling the same way about wanting to leave Forks and stay with the Denali's. We had made a decision and we were all ready to go. I felt slightly bad about leaving Bella, but I felt that I would be gaining something more in return. When I told Bella that I was leaving her, I felt like my heart was breaking in two and I was so angry at myself for being so selfish and breaking Bella like I was. I truly felt like a monster. And I felt even worse when my anger at myself and the pain I was feeling turned into a cold need to hurt her too. I was intentionally cruel to her and I felt guilty and I was disgusted with the driveling weeping mess she had become.

I was so confused about my feelings. I loved her, I could still feel it, but for some reason I also hated her. I wanted her to suffer and I was reveling in her pain. What the hell was wrong with me? I knew something was wrong, but I was once again powerless to stop it and I wasn't sure I wanted to. So I just gave in. I told Bella everything in the coldest voice I could muster and simultaneously rejoiced and broke when I told her Tanya's name and watched her fall completely to pieces. I left, I needed to get away from her and the confused feelings I harbored. As part of my heart wanted nothing more than to apologize and to make it better while another part of me enjoyed her pain and couldn't wait to get to Tanya. So I ran. I made it to Denali in no time. My family was already there and I wasted no time in telling Tanya how I felt.

To say she was overjoyed was an understatement. She had been trying for years to make me fall for her and it never worked. Now here I was offering myself to her. But as much as I loved Tanya now, a part of my mangled heart still called for Bella. But I pushed it away and ignored it, focusing the rest of me on Tanya.

________________________________________________________________________

It was like waking from a nightmare. What the hell had I done? I'd been with Tanya for more than a year and we had been hunting when everything changed. Suddenly I no longer wanted Tanya, I wanted Bella again. I knew I still loved her even when I was with Tanya, but the pull to be with Tanya was stronger, now suddenly I had no pull to Tanya. Only to Bella. Tanya had been a bit distant with me lately and I knew she was getting tired of me. Even though she tried so hard to get me in the first place, Tanya wasn't the type for long term relationships. But I had continued to follow her around like a lost puppy. I had even found her with someone else, but for some reason it didn't change the way I felt about her. I thought nothing could but then it happened.

Tanya and I were out hunting when something snapped. I no longer loved Tanya. It was gone, everything I felt for her had just disappeared. I had been following her while she was hunting and I knew she was annoyed with me. But when I stopped she turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked, although I knew she didn't particularly care, she was hoping it was something that would make me leave her alone.

I couldn't bring myself to answer her so she took off again, leaving me alone. I was still trying to sort out the loss of the feeling I had for her. Bella now occupied my whole heart again. And as I acknowledged this, I fell to my knees in agony upon realizing the pain I had inflicted upon her. Suddenly the whole family was there, all with matching looks of confusion and loss.

All I could see was Bella in their thoughts. We had no idea what was going on, but suddenly we all cared about Bella again. The Denali's were no more than distant cousins. No one knew what was going on and I decided right there that I needed to get to Bella.

I didn't even tell my family anything, I just ran. I could hear them running behind me, they were all thinking about Bella.

________________________________________________________________________

I got back to Forks in less than a day and I immediately ran to Bella's house, only to find it empty. I could smell that no one had been there for months. There was a 'For Sale' sign in front of the house, but the number wasn't one I recognized. The contact address was one that was from the reservation.

"Damn the treaty." I whispered under my breath as I ran onto the reservation. I had a vague idea where the address was, but I stopped short when I smelled wet dog. It was the smell of the shifters who lived here long ago. But I was sure the line had ended with Ephraim Black. But the smell was unmistakable, there was a werewolf here.

I was about to move when I felt his mind. He was hurting, his brain could barely comprehend the pain he felt. And I was shocked when I caught glimpses of Bella and Bella as a vampire and of his brothers. I dropped to my knees in shock, just as the rest of the family finally caught up with me.

No! No it's just not possible. Bella couldn't be a vampire. She just couldn't be, she had to be with Charlie or Renee and Phil. There was no way she was a vampire. I was still trying to convince myself when the wolf came through the trees.

He stopped abruptly and he looked shocked. I could feel his anger in his thoughts, his control slipping and how much he wanted to hurt us, me especially. I could feel the decision in his head to attack when suddenly Jasper intervened and I felt him calm down. He still looked murderous but now he was in control.

He backed into the trees behind him quickly and phased. We could hear him pulling on some shorts before he stepped back into our line of vision.

I was shocked to see Jacob Black standing before me.

"What the fuck are you bloodsuckers doing here?! And on our land. Haven't you caused enough damage here?" He screeched at us, his voice betraying his pain and his hate. I could see vampire Bella in his head cackling evilly and I was stunned.

"What damage, we've been gone for the past year." Carlisle asked calmly. Jacob briefly turned to glare at Carlisle before he tuned back to me.

"You, all of you. You destroyed her." He said as he pointed at all of us. I could still see pictures in his mind of vampire Bella. I refused to believe them. They were terrifying and Bella looked crazed and broken. I did not want to acknowledge that I knew who he was talking about. Alice was the first to speak after his burst of anger.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked tentatively although I could see in her mind that she was sure he was talking about Bella. She just needed confirmation.

"Who the fuck do you think I am talking about!?" He bellowed angrily. "Bella! You fucking leeches destroyed her! You killed her and have nerve to even show your faces here again!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I finally asked.

He turned his murderous glare on me full force. "You fucking broke her when you left. We all saw how broken she was and there was nothing anyone could do. She was a shell of a person and we couldn't imagine it getting worse. How could you hurt the dead, right? Then Charlie died."

Everyone gasped and just stared at Jacob in bewilderment. Esme looked like she was seconds away from breaking down and Jacob laughed scornfully.

"Don't act like you all care. You wouldn't have left her like that if you did. And besides I'm only just getting started, that's not the end of the story."

"What?" I asked. I was desperately hoping that was it. And that she had moved in with her mother. I knew in my heart that wasn't what happened, but I didn't want to believe the images I saw in Jacob's mind.

"After Charlie died, Renee rejected Bella and told her to stay away from her and Phil. Then I phased and I wasn't allowed to see her. She was left alone. And when I finally snuck away to talk to her, she was so upset she started yelling and tried to get me riled up, I almost phased in front of her. So I ran. Three days later, the pack," he winced as he said that, "smelled vampire at the border so we ran to it and found Bella. She had been changed and she was angry with me." I could see all of it in his mind, and I was sobbing as the images of Bella flashed across my mind. Her broken expression searing itself into my mind.

I was about to deny it out loud when Jacob continued, still looking at me disdainfully.

"She attacked us, then she took the pack with her and left me here alone. She drinks from humans." He added the last almost as if it were an after thought. By this time everyone was dry sobbing.

We left Bella to this. We had left her alone when she needed us most. We really were monsters. I needed to find her. I needed to fix her. As soon as I came to that realization I stopped sobbing and stood up.

"Where is she?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me where she was going. Why would she? She hates me know. But why are you going looking for her, she doesn't need to be broken anymore than she is." He told me angrily. I could feel his desire to kill me, but I knew he wouldn't try. He knew it was futile. He was outnumbered and he didn't want to leave his people without protection. Even though I knew from his thoughts that they hated him too. And I could see that somehow Bella had done that, she had made sure that he was alone too.

"I need to find her. I need to try and fix her. But I need to know where she is." I tried to tell him calmly. But my panic and worry for Bella was taking over.

"I doubt you can. She is truly broken beyond repair. Never could I imagine Bella so intent on hurting someone else. And although I know she needs help even if I did know where she was I wouldn't tell you." He sneered at me and I watched as his mind showed me every detail of Bella while she took her revenge.

Suddenly I knew where she was. "Jacksonville." I gasped. If everything Jacob had said was true then Bella most likely would've gone to Jacksonville to take revenge on her mother.

He looked at me in surprise before he acknowledged that I was probably right and immediately started worrying about what Bella would've done to Renee. It had been a few weeks since she left Forks and we needed to leave now and hope that we would find Bella in Jacksonville.

________________________________________________________________________

A few days later we were in Jacksonville. We had left Jacob in La Push to try and protect his land as much as he could and try to rebuild his life from the mess Bella had created. If she wanted to hurt him as much as it seemed she did, then she definitely succeeded. She had broken him too. But he still had his dad so he was making it through. He just hoped that one day he could apologize to Bella and see the pack again. We promised to try and help her and try and bring the pack back but I knew he believed we didn't have a chance.

Once in Jacksonville we found the house Phil and Renee shared but were once again shocked to find that no one was home. It was late due to the fact that we couldn't be out during the day, so we couldn't ask where they were.

We checked into a hotel and the next day I looked up the number to the school where Renee had worked. But when I asked for her, they informed me that she was no longer working for them and hadn't been for a few weeks, apparently she was in the hospital.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe Bella would actually hurt her mother. And the hospital would give me no information, so we waited until night fall and then made our way to the hospital. We found out that Renee was in the small mental ward they had at the hospital, she was on suicide watch. She had been there for a few days after she had slit her wrists. Carlisle used his pull as a doctor and convinced the nurses quite easily to let us see Renee. When we entered the room she was curled up in a corner of the room sobbing.

"Bella, Bella……… How could you? ……….. How could I?……….. I don't know…….what came over me………….sorry………..so sorry……Phil……" She was choking out words and apologies between her sobs. They were so quiet that I wouldn't have heard them if I wasn't a vampire. Renee didn't even look at us as we entered her room. She remained on the floor sobbing.

"Renee?" I asked tentatively.

Her head snapped up. And she stopped shocked.

"You?" she snapped. She stood up and ran at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" She remembered me from pictures Bella had sent. And she blamed me for everything that had happened. And I knew she should, it was all my fault.

Carlisle stopped her before she reached me and restrained her. She was yelling at me hysterically, then she just stopped and glared.

"Wasn't breaking my daughter enough? Why are you here?" She said with venom in her voice.

"I didn't mean to….I just ……..I dunno………I didn't have a choice………I need to find her, I need to fix this." I told her uncertainly.

She sighed. "What makes you think you can? She isn't herself anymore, and I can't blame you entirely. I hurt her too, and I don't know why. I love her, why did I tell her I didn't want her?" She sobbed again.

I was taken aback by her admission. She like us had unwillingly hurt Bella. I could see the replay in her thoughts. When she told Bella she didn't want her. I could feel the same mix of hate and love I had felt when I left Bella and I didn't know what to make of it.

"I need to find her Renee, I need to fix this." She sobbed harder.

"I don't think you can. She may be too far gone for anyone to reach." I could see Bella in her thoughts as she did her best to shatter Renee's heart. And I looked through Renee's thoughts and realized this had happened weeks ago. I also felt anger at what Renee had said to Bella during their confrontation and I couldn't understand why she felt so different now.

"Why do you want her now Renee?" She sobbed harder. And I watched the replay in her mind again. As suddenly a few days ago, on the same day I stopped loving Tanya, she realized what she had done to Bella. She couldn't take all the fresh pain and she tried to kill herself but the neighbors had found her and now she was here.

I wondered what could've changed all of our feelings about Bella, but I could think of no explanation.

"Where is she Renee?"

"I don't know," She sobbed, "She left with Phil." She began to cry in earnest. She collapsed in Carlisle's restraining arms and I was sure that she couldn't help us any more than that. Carlisle placed her softly on the hospital bed and we made our exit. We quickly told the family about everything that had happened to Renee and then went looking for Phil.

He was just as angry to see us, but we convinced him to tell us where Bella was. It took us weeks to get through to him, more than a month. And when we finally got through he only gave us one word. But that one word shook me to my core. Never could I have thought that one word would scare me so much.

"Volterra."

**A/N: Okay so there you go. Another chapter, and this one was extra long. Okay so I have to say not even I knew this chapter was coming. When I started this story I was sure Edward was leaving Bella because he loved Tanya now and he would forever. Never did I think that would change. But it did, and something strange seems to be going on. If any of you figure it out and put it in a review I'll send you a sneak peak. Anyway I really didn't plan for the story to go this way, but somehow it has managed to do just that. So I hope you enjoyed. Leave me some reviews please. BYE!**


	8. Taking Over

**A/N: Hey, hey everybody. Here is another chapter of I Wasn't Good Enough. Hope you enjoy. Also I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I just own a sick imagination. Lol. Also I wanted to let everyone know that I'm not going to put the conversations in Italian again….no matter how much I liked it. It just takes up too much of my writing time and I just don't have that extra time to waste. Sorry.**

_**Chapter 7 - Taking Over**_

_Bella POV_

"Bella, dearest. What is it that you need?" Caius asked as I made my way into the throne chamber. They were blissfully oblivious to everything that has been going on in the past two weeks since I killed Chelsea. I laughed, and they looked shocked. Suddenly the entire guard appeared behind me and stood around me defensively.

"Bella what is going on?" Marcus asked nervously from his throne.

"Your rule of the vampire world is over, it's my turn now."

_Flashback - 2 weeks ago (After Bella killed Chelsea)_

_Aro walked me to my room, still reassuring me that I had done no wrong when I killed Chelsea. I continued playing the part by seeking these reassurances and acting nervous, like I actually cared. Their obliviousness made me laugh. How could they not have realized that their bonds had changed. For a coven that had managed to rule the vampire world for almost 3,000 years they were pretty stupid._

_We finally reached my room and he left me there to 'recover'. It was really funny actually, I was enjoying this whole ordeal. Originally when I killed Chelsea I had planned to take over immediately but working under the radar and surprising them sounded so much more appealing. I was definitely all for that plan, it would be more fun for me if I got them to believe that I was theirs to control and then surprise them all when I seized control._

_I decided this and then left my room to find Aro. He was in the throne room of course and he was speaking with Cauis and Marcus I remained silent and listened to their conversation when I realized it was about Chelsea._

"_So I guess it turns out we were wrong about the extent of Chelsea's power. It seems that even though she is dead the bond she created remained intact. None of the others have come to us requesting their freedom so I can only assume that the bonds remain intact." (Aro)_

"_It sure seems that way but the bonds I can feel now seem different. The changed shortly before Bella killed Chelsea. It was almost as if they were destroyed and recreated." (Marcus)_

"_You must be wrong brother. Why would Chelsea have released the bonds if she was preparing to enter into a fight with Isabella?" (Caius)_

"_Maybe she was ensuring the survival of the bonds if she were to die." (Aro)_

"_I thought of that but I'm not sure that's the case these bonds feel completely different. Almost as if someone else created the bonds. She also seems to have……" (Marcus)_

"_Master?" Ugh saying that left a horrible taste in my mouth. I have no master. But I could see that it was necessary to play the part if I wanted to continue my game. I couldn't give Marcus the chance to tell them about the bonds I created that tied them to me. I had to interrupt. I knew he would tell them eventually but I needed time to build their trust so that his revelation would not plant any doubt in their minds._

_All three of them started at my entrance. Showing they had no idea that I was there. Obviously power has made them too comfortable if they are so oblivious to someone sneaking up on them. Aro was the first to recover._

"_Isabella, are you feeling better dear?" (Aro)_

"_Yes, Master." (Bella)_

"_Did you sustain any injuries during your encounter with Chelsea, Isabella?" (Caius)_

"_No master. I was able to escape without injury." (Bella)_

"_Really……hmmmm………that's unusual. She was a highly skilled fighter and you are a newborn. I'm surprised you were able to take her down so easily." (Marcus)_

_I could see his challenge as he looked at me. He knew I was hiding something and he knew I had something to do with the new bonds linking everyone in the Volturi to me. He was definitely the first one I would take out._

_As Aro and Caius turned to look at Marcus I tried to subtly break a some of the bonds holding them to Marcus. I cut just a few and I don't think Marcus noticed, due to the fact that he was staring at me._

"_Marcus please do not insult__Isabella, she is obviously very powerful and highly skilled. She obviously used that little power she copied from Edward and was able to defeat her by reading her mind." (Caius)_

_It pissed me off that they thought the only way I would be able to defeat Chelsea would be if I used Edward's power. But I didn't say anything because it meant that I would have to reveal the true extent of my power. Although I wasn't sure how far they extended yet._

"_Which reminds me Isabella, if you can still use the Edward's and Jasper's powers can you also use Alice's? And if you are still able to use theirs when they aren't near can you do the same with everyone's powers?" (Aro)_

_Damn! I knew they were going to start getting curious about my powers but I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. But since I already had a story ready I knew it wasn't such a big deal._

"_I haven't really figured out Alice's power yet, and I haven't had any visions. But I do get these feeling about what I should and shouldn't do based on my decisions. I'm not sure I'll ever get visions because Alice's power could never actually come in direct contact with my shield when I was human. But I'm sure that I cannot use the powers of others when they are not around. I think I can just use theirs because I encountered theirs while I was human. I can use yours too Aro. But other than those that my shield had direct contact with while I was human I can only use when they are near. I guess my shield works more like a mirror to reflect the power's of others." (Bella)_

_I was lying of course. I knew I could absorb the powers of those around me, but I didn't want him to know that. Although I was telling the truth about Alice's power. With the little feeling I got I knew I wouldn't have visions like Alice. I was a little bit disappointed, but I was sure that these feelings were far less distracting and just as useful. I could feel his disappointment in my powers. He was hoping I could have visions like Alice and would be able to absorb other powers. I was glad I didn't tell him the truth. I knew he was planning on using me but it was less pronounced now that he thought my powers were less then they are._

__________________________________________________________________________

Present time

I had already gotten tired of my little game. In the past two weeks I had gained more powers as vampires came and went in Volterra. And I managed to change their allegiances before they left, so I had many new abilities and many more followers than the Volturi could ever hope to have. I knew the brothers had been hiding something from me, because they guarded their thoughts every time I was near. It was really beginning to piss me off.

I had already gained the power to subtly control minds by placing thoughts in other peoples heads, I could control the elements, I knew when people were lying, I could put images into other peoples heads, I could subtly influence the future by pressing my will upon it, I could also change my appearance, move things with my mind, and use all the powers of the Volturi guard. Including Demitri's ability to track, Alec's ability to remove your senses, Jane's ability to give the illusion of pain, Marcus's ability to sense bonds, Chelsea's ability to manipulate those bonds, and Aro's ability to read every thought a person has ever had through touch. I also had my own mental shield which allowed me to be protected from and use the powers of others. I was already extremely powerful and as soon as I could take over the Volturi then I could call other vampires to Volterra and take their powers, if I could do that I knew I would be unstoppable. So I decided to end my game a little early and move my plan into motion.

I ran around the castle gathering the other members of the guard and asked all of them to meet me in the tower where the wolves were staying. When I finally got all of them to the tower and made sure Aro, Caius and Marcus were in the throne room I quickly made my way to the tower. The whole guard and the wolves were already waiting for my return and they all bowed and greeted me as I can through the door.

"Did you need us for something Mistress Bella?" Jane and Alec asked in unison, acting as the mouthpiece of the group.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did need you for something." I started as I made my way around them.

I was about to continue when Felix spoke. "Bella how long do we have to be in here? The dogs stink."

I turned an angry glare on him. Over the past few weeks the wolves had become my friends and Emily was like a sister to me. She too was glaring at Felix although there was nothing she could really do to him, considering she was still human. The others knew she was off limits as food and they all treated her with respect rather than with disdain as they would a normal human.

"Felix do not speak about them like that. They as much apart of my guard as you are and you need to accept that and get over the smell." I hissed menacingly.

Felix looked down ashamedly. "Sorry Bella."

"Just don't do it again. Anyway back to business. I called you all here because I am bored of letting the ancients continue believing that they are still the rulers of the vampire world. I think it's time we take charge."

Jane smiled happily because it meant I would let her use her power and she loved to use that power to inflict as much pain as she could.

"About time!" Felix stated happily already looking forward to a fight. I smiled at his enthusiasm, I was looking forward to this too.

"When are we moving in Bella?" Demitri asked me. I could hear him thinking out strategy, trying to ensure that they could not get away if I was unable to change their allegiances in time.

"Are we going to be able to move around the castle more freely when you take over Bella?" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course Sam. I'm going to move you into the guard wing." I stated and almost laughed at his smile of triumph. I knew how tired they were getting of being cooped up in this tower with only a small courtyard where they could run. I could feel the other's revulsion to the idea but I knew they wouldn't speak aloud their disagreements.

"Okay so I'm thinking we could do this in three days time." I stated.

"Why three days Bella?" Alec asked quietly. I could feel his disappointment at having to wait, I could feel the same thing with all the others.

Ever since I had changed their bonds, they had all been doing their best to avoid Aro's touch so he wouldn't hear of their deception and they were upset that they still had three days to dodge Aro, who was starting to get suspicious.

"Well actually that's something I would like to talk to Sam about."

"Why Sam?" Paul asked confusedly.

"Because I wanted to talk to him about Emily's future." I stated.

"Oh. OH!" Embry coughed out as he understood the message in my words.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jared wondered. He was so clueless sometimes I would've laughed but I noticed Sam's face. He was deep in thought and he seemed upset. The other vampires in the room were just simply watching the scene unfold wondering why I was choosing to do this now.

In truth I had no idea why it was so important to me for this conversation to happen now, but maybe in was because I wanted everything in my guard to be completely sorted out for when I took over.

"Sam I know this is hard, but I can feel that you are all intending to stay here in Volterra and participate in the guard forever and I don't want to have to watch you suffer if Emily were to die. Our world is dangerous and I do not want her to get hurt." I stated strongly trying to get him to see my point.

"_But what if the imprint disappears? And what about the newborn years?" _he asked my in his mind.

"_I will insure that the imprint does not falter during the change and I'll do my best to shield her mind so that she can skip over the newborn years like I did." _I answered back pushing my own thoughts into his head. Emily and the pack were the only ones who knew the true extent of my power. I trusted them with the knowledge and I knew Aro would never bother to read their thoughts.

"_Are you sure that you will be able to stop?" _Sam asked again still worrying.

"_Of course I'll be able to stop. I have far more control than any other vampire. Besides if I do this then you can have Emily FOREVER." _I was doing my best not to manipulate his thoughts on this issue I wanted him to choose for himself but even if he didn't want it to happen I would do it anyway, but I was hoping it would not come to that.

"_As long as you're sure that she'll be okay." _He finally conceded in his head and then spoke aloud. "You're probably right."

When he spoke aloud I finally broke from our conversation and looked at all the others looked at us with vexation wondering what just happened. I was about to make up an excuse so they would not be suspicious of my abilities when Emily spoke up.

"And you aren't going to even ask me? Isn't it MY choice. It is MY life you know." I chuckled a little at her rant and smiled at her decided to humor her even though I already knew how she felt about it.

"You're right Emily. I'm sorry. Would you like to be turned into a vampire? For your own safely and so that you can stay with Sam while he and the others integrate into the guard?" I asked her while trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"Yes Bella, of course I would like to become a vampire. As long as you promise that I have place on the guard." I chuckled at her again.

"Of course you have a place on the guard Em. You are going to be my second in command because you will be the least biased. You will treat the vampire fairly because you are one and you will treat the wolves with respect because you are imprinted on one." I knew this was the best decision because they all still carried biases toward each other. And I could hear some groans of displeasure as I made my intentions known.

"Really Bella?" Emily jumped up and down happily.

"Yes Em."

"YAY!" She continued jumping and I laughed. She was so childlike sometimes.

"Okay so now that we're finished with that I can explain. So we will wait the three days while Emily changes because I have to stay by her and make sure I can shield her mind so she can skip over the newborn years like I did. The story you will tell Aro is that she cut herself and I lost control and bit her by accident. Okay?"

"Yes mistress." They all answered in unison and left to go about their business.

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later I was sitting by Emily's side protecting her mind and conversing with her as she changed. She could feel no pain from the change and her mind stayed lucid so that we could keep conversation so neither of us got bored. I also monitored her bond to Sam and ensured that it would not weaken. And it didn't it only seemed to get stronger.

When Emily woke up three days later she was still the same. The only difference was now she was more durable and the ugly scars marring her beautiful face were barely visible, even to a vampire. Her smell was strange though. It smelled vampirish, but also smelled vaguely like the other wolves. A few hours later I learned why. When she suddenly shifted into a small black wolf. She was roughly half the size of the others but because she was a vampire she was just as strong and just as fast.

This revelation was amazing especially when we found she could communicate with the others through the pack mind. Even though her ability was physical with her help I found a way to copy it, and I could now shift into a small white wolf. It had been three days and we were ready to set the plan in motion. I gathered the whole guard with the wolves and Emily at the other entrance to the throne room. Renata was missing from the group which worried me since I had still not managed to copy her physical shield but I figured Aro must have sent her on a mission while I was with Emily. And then we entered the throne room.

**A/N: Okay so wow another chapter, and I'm still stuck with Unparalleled so don't really expect any updates I'm completely stuck and I need to rework my outline so I can try and write it. Anyway I hope to update this story soon. Please review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas for Unparalleled if you're reading that one too. Also give me some other ideas for powers Bella can gain. And you guys all probably noticed how much happier Bella was in this chapter, all thanks to the wolves. (I'm thinking about posting some outtakes with Bella as she gets better actuated with the wolves so if you wanna see those tell me.) But don't expect Bella's good mood to last. I told you this story was dark, her bright mood is only temporary. Remember she is still out for revenge. Anyway please review and I'll try to update soon. BYE!**


	9. News

**A/N: Seriously guys where are the reviews? I love them. They make me happy. Just send a letter any letter like Q and I'll be happy. And I've gotten a 'Q' so I know it'll make me happy.**

_**Chapter 8 - News**_

_B POV_

"_Bella, dearest. What is it that you need?" Caius asked as I made my way into the throne chamber. They were blissfully oblivious to everything that has been going on in the past two weeks since I killed Chelsea. I laughed, and they looked shocked. Suddenly the entire guard appeared behind me and stood around me defensively._

"_Bella what is going on?" Marcus asked nervously from his throne._

"_Your rule of the vampire world is over, it's my turn now."_

I was shocked to see that Aro was not in the throne room but I decided to go through with my plan anyway. Caius and Marcus continued to stare at me in shock and I just smiled back menacingly.

"Why Isabella?" Asked Caius finally.

"Because I can do a better job of ruling the vampire world than you ever could and I have more power than you can possibly imagine." I stated bluntly still smiling.

"W..w…what do you mean?" Caius spoke again. I could feel that he was becoming very afraid and was frantically trying to find a way out of this.

"I lied about my power." I said, I was really beginning to enjoy this. I just wish Aro was here.

"So you can copy the powers of others. Can't you Isabella?"

I started when Marcus spoke again. I had no idea that he had become so suspicious of me. I must have looked shocked because Marcus grinned at me.

"I've known you were keeping something from us since the very beginning Bella. You always knew more than you should and the all the new ties that you created were very obvious to me. You really aren't the best liar Bella."

As he spoke my shock wore off and was replaced by anger. "Maybe you weren't fooled, but your brothers sure were."

His smile dropped a little but otherwise stayed put. "That may be true Isabella, but that was partly your doing was it not? You influenced everyone's emotional ties after you killed Chelsea, they trust you implicitly because they can't see how you've been influencing everyone's ties."

"Well yes of course. Chelsea's little power is quite useful in this respect, she easily could've taken over if she realized just how much power she had. But sadly she did not and for some odd reason she was perfectly content to be controlled. I however am not, and with her power I can easily take control over the vampire world. And now that we're finished with this ridiculous conversation it's time for me to end you."

"No!" screamed Caius just as I stepped forward into a crouch.

I straightened again, irritated with the interruption. "What the fuck do you want Caius?" I asked with menace in my voice.

"I'd much prefer not to die Isabella. And I have some information you may want to know about." He smirked smugly. Obviously sure that he could save his ass.

"Oh and what information would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Don't say another word Caius. She will kill you for sure." Marcus spoke to his brother urgently.

"Fuck you Marcus."

"Whatever Caius you're just causing……"

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you! I do not want to hear your fucking bickering." I screeched at them. Both their head snapped back to me and I smiled at them again.

I began pulling my mind control power out. It was a very interesting power. In a way I simply pushed my own thoughts into their minds, subtly trying to push them into doing or saying what I wanted them to.

"_Tell me Caius. I would love to hear what you want to tell me. Tell me Caius. Tell me and I'll spare you life. Tell me………" _I pushed the thoughts into his head nearly laughing when he began to smile like an idiot, he was sure he was going to survive this. I knew otherwise but he didn't need to know that just yet.

He took a deep breath before he began.

"Bella, we know where the Cullen's are."

**A/N: okay I'm so so sorry about the wait. But all of my professors have decided that they will all punish us with a ridiculous amount of homework. And I'm still trying to figure out what I am going to do with Unparalleled so if you read that story too, I am so sorry for not posting in forever. I put up a poll on my profile asking if you even want me to continue with it at all, so please go vote. I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the cliffy and please review and tell me how you think Bella is gonna react to this news. BYE!**


	10. Reaction

**A/N: Okay so her you go another chapter. And I gotta warn you. Bella has seemed like she's getting better and isn't the same cruel person she was when she took her revenge against Renee and Jake but believe me she's not as stable as she seems. And oh yeah I don't own Twilight or it's characters Stephanie Meyer does.**

_**Chapter 9 - Reaction**_

_Emily POV_

I loved Bella she was like a sister to me and she made sure I would get to spend forever with Sam I was grateful to her, but I was not exactly looking forward to killing these ancient vampires. I was a vampire now and I knew I would have to take lives for sustenance and I didn't mind that, but I was sure that I wasn't going to particularly enjoy taking a life. And although I understood why we were staging a coup and taking over the Volturi I could not imagine enjoying this as much as Bella seemed to be. I had no idea what had happened to her, but I could tell that something had happened to her. Whatever happened to her had broken her and now she was enjoying dealing out her pain to others.

I was pulled out of my musing by Bella's angry voice. "Shut the fuck up! Both of you! I do not want to hear your fucking bickering." I had lost track of their conversation a long time ago and Bella's angry screech broke me from my thoughts. It seemed as though most of the guard had spaced out during most of their talk but we were all at full attention now. But it was silent. Bella looked pissed but she wasn't doing anything. She was just glaring intensely at the one called Caius while the other one, Marcus, looked panicked. It was silent for a few more seconds and then Caius spoke.

"We know where the Cullen's are."

It was completely silent for only a moment before Bella sprung. I had never seen her so angry or even look that pained. She looked like she was burning and she looked like she was ready to kill. I remembered the Cullen's were a vampire family that lived in Forks for a while and that Bella befriended them but I wasn't sure what the significance of all of this was.

"YOU WHAT!?" Bella yelled angrily while clutching Caius's head in her hands.

"I…I…..I….just…….we……….Cullen's……" Caius stammered.

"I told you not to say anything Caius." Marcus muttered.

Bella tuned around and gave him the most menacing glare I had ever seen and Marcus actually stepped back and shivered.

She snapped her head back to Caius when he began to plead.

"Please please don't hurt me. I'll tell you everything if you just let me go…..please…please…"

He probably would've continued pleading but Bella cut him off.

"Tell me what you know." She said menacingly as she strengthened her grip on Caius's head.

"Of course, yeah sure. Umm….." She shook him violently when he paused.

"Tell me." she hissed through her teeth.

"They…um…they're…." she hissed again as he continued to stutter. Then she relaxed and her eyes seemed to glaze over while Caius seemed to gain more confidence. As soon as she 'came back' to us, Caius began to speak.

"They're here in Italy. We're not exactly sure where but they're here." Caius said quickly trying to get it out as fast as he could to avoid facing Bella's wrath.

**A/N: Okay so I know it's short and I'm sorry but I'm still trying to figure out how I want the story to proceed from and here. And since I'm back at school it's hard to make time for me to work on any of my stories, but I'll do my best. I'll try to update soon. Please review and give me some ideas if you have any. BYE!**


	11. Leader

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. School is killing me. And I started writing this chapter weeks ago, I had like three pages typed up (I had typed them during Spring Break while I was at home) then I fell asleep, and then my mom came in and instead of just closing my computer and taking it off my bed, she took the liberty of closing all my windows and turning off my computer. Did she save any of it? No, no she did not. *sigh* I am so sorry about that, I would've had this story and Unparalleled updates so much sooner if my mother didn't do that. Anyway, on to the story. **

_**Chapter 10 – Leader**_

_Bella POV_

"They're here in Italy. We're not exactly sure where but they're here." Caius said quickly trying to get it out as fast as he could probably to avoid facing my wrath. Like if he said it fast enough it would save his life.

It wouldn't, but just the same, I was glad he wasn't keeping me waiting.

"Oh really now?" I said conversationally as I slowly removed my hands form their death grip on Caius's head.

"Yes. I would tell you where they were if I knew, I swear. Just please, please don't kill me." He pleaded desperately as I smiled menacingly down at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Shut up Caius! She isn't going to spare you're life no matter how much you plead or tell her. She will kill you." Marcus said angrily.

"Shut up Marcus." Caius growled and I giggled lightly.

"Wow, you two really do sound like brothers right now and you really are amusing…oh well." I said as I reached down and quickly tore Caius's head from his body and threw it at Marcus. He dodged of course but it was fun nonetheless. Felix pulled out a lighter and went to light Caius's body, but as soon as there was fire, I used my power to manipulate the flame and just had fire shoot from the lighter to set Caius's body on fire as it lay at my feet. Everyone but the wolves stared at me in shock as I laughed. I didn't feel the need to explain and instead turned my attention to Marcus, bringing a whip of flame with me.

I stared at Marcus and willed the small whip of flame to swirl around him, not quite touching but enough so that he could feel the heat. I laughed maniacally as he looked at the tongue of flame warily.

"So Marcus are you gonna beg for your life like your worthless brother? Or are you just gonna look at me like a scared puppy and accept your fate?" His expression turned to one of anger and he glared at me.

"Why should I beg? You will not spare my life if I do. And I am not scared to die, for all intents and purposed I am already dead. What does it matter?" I laughed, he really did put on a brave face, but I saw the fear in his eyes when I directed the fire at his highly flammable body.

"Do you have anything else you would like to say before I torch you?" I said with a smirk.

He just smirked back. "Yes as a matter of fact I do…" I waited for him to finish, he didn't.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

He smiled at me condescendingly before he spoke. "You won't rule the vampire world for long."

"Oh? And why is that?" I said curiously.

"Because you really aren't good enough." He smiled before I shot the tongue of flame down his throat and burned his body from the inside out and laughed as he turned to ashes before me.

It had been a few days since then and we had cleared out all the ash as well as anything I deemed useless in the castle. As soon as that was finished, I gathered everyone in the throne room. It was the first time since the takeover that I was speaking to anyone.

"Okay everybody; it's time we found Aro." I announced and everyone looked at me waiting for instructions.

"Demitri, can you track him?"

"Yes Mistress, although depending on how far he's gone it may take a while."

"Well then you'd best get started, and I want him brought back to me alive. Alec, Jane, Felix, Paul and Jared you go with him."

They all bowed and made their way out of the throne room.

"Heidi."

"Yes?" She asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Go get us dinner."

**A/N: I am so sorry it's so short, but I finally have an outline done for this story and there are about 11 chapters left, including the epilogue. It may change but that is what my outline currently says…..so yeah. Anyway, I know I've probably lost a bunch of readers because of the wait, but those of you that stayed with me I appreciate it. **


	12. Plans

**A/N: Yay another chapter. I'm glad I still have some readers, and got some new ones. **** lol. If any of you are reading Unparalleled, I'm sorry about the no update thing I'm still trying to work out the outline for that story. Also anything in italics is what Edward is reading from their minds. Anyway here we go.**

_**Chapter 11 – Plans**_

_Edward POV_

"Volterra."

It had only been two weeks since my feelings for Bella had suddenly returned, we had flown to Italy almost immediately after finding out that Bella had gone to Volterra. The words bounced restlessly around my head. Volterra, Volterra, Volterra, Volterra…

I didn't want to believe that my dear sweet Bella had become the monster I had seen in Renee and Jacob's minds. I had to believe that I had a chance at saving her. I needed to believe that or I would die where I stood. We were currently a few miles out of Cecina, Italy a small town not far from Volterra. We were staying in a small home that we purchased as soon as we got there, it was a few miles out of town and it was the only house for miles. We had been staying there for a few days and were trying to figure out a plan on how to get to Bella.

Carlisle wanted to just go to Volterra and ask Aro if we could speak to her.

Esme wanted to call and try to talk to her before leaving for Volterra.

Alice, unable to see anything of the Volturi or Bella was almost as much of a mess as I was. She rarely had anything to say in our family discussions.

Jasper wanted to try to sneak in to see if we could get to Bella so that we could speak to her without Volturi influence. We had long since decided that the Volturi were the ones encouraging Bella to hurt others as she was.

Emmett wanted to storm the castle and kidnap Bella so we could explain. I don't know what he wanted us to explain, none of us had any idea of what happened.

Rosalie had somewhat come around and realized how much we had hurt Bella. Since when I still hated her, we would all laugh about what I said to her and how much I hurt her. Rosalie wanted to just wait for her to calm down and try to find us herself; she didn't want to have our family face an angry newborn.

I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do, all I knew was that I wanted to see Bella again, I wanted to apologize, I wanted to tell her I loved her, I wanted to try and explain, I just needed to make sure she was okay.

"Let's just go to Volterra and talk to Aro. I'm sure he'll allow us to speak with her." (Carlisle)

"No they have to be controlling her. We can't just waltz up and present ourselves to them. WE should just kidnap her." (Emmett)

"We don't have to kidnap her; we should just try to get her alone so we can talk." (Jasper)

"Why don't we just call to see if she is even there still? What if she already left? What if she wasn't even going to the Volturi?" (Esme)

"Where else would she go? Who else would've changed her? We should just wait til she calms down; she is a newborn after all. One of us could get hurt if we aggravate her now." (Rosalie)

Everyone looked to Alice as Rosalie and Esme asked the most important questions.

"Stop! Stop looking at me like I'll suddenly just have the answers. It's been two weeks and I can't see Bella at all. Occasionally I can see a few members of the Volturi, but they are never doing anything important and I can't see Bella. Stop looking at me like that is suddenly going to change every time you ask an important question about what is going on. I don't know! And if I did have a vision, I would've told you immediately. I wouldn't wait for you all to turn your damn focus on me! Stop! Just stop looking at me as if I have all the fucking answers! I don't know any more than you do and I'm tired of all the pressure you are putting on me!" (Alice)

I had never seen Alice yell like that, and by the end of it, she was dry sobbing harder than I had ever seen her. Jasper had immediately moved to her side and was holding her and stroking her hair. I had to look away; it hurt to see how much they loved each other.

"I…I'm s…sorry e…every...one. I'm sorry. I d…didn't mean to yell like that. I…I just don't like not being able to see what's going on. I don't like being blind. I don't like not knowing what's happening to my sister at a time like this." (Alice)

"It's okay Alice. We shouldn't put so much pressure on you. We're all just hoping that this will all just get easier." (Esme)

I had been silent throughout this whole exchange when suddenly I felt someone else enter into the range of my ability. There hadn't been any one passing through here in all the time we had been here so I was curious. The tone of the thoughts sounded familiar but I couldn't quite catch what was going in the person's mind. I realized almost immediately that the person was a vampire and they were alone. And whoever it was was scared. I looked at Jasper silently asking if he felt the vampire too. He looked up at me at the same time I looked at him.

"_Can you tell who that is Edward?" _I shook my head as he continued to try to comfort Alice.

"_Whoever it is, they're scared and panicking. I think they're looking for something."_

Or someone I thought to myself as the vampire got closer. I was just about to tell my family about the approaching vampire when Alice froze and her eyes glazed over. We all turned to stare at her.

In her mind, I saw a figure in a black cloak. I couldn't tell who it was, but from the scenery I could tell it was the person Jasper and I felt heading towards us.

"I don't know who it is she is seeing, but I was just about to say that Jasper and I can feel whoever it is heading this way. They're close, and they're scared." (Edward)

I could hear everyone start hoping that it was Bella heading towards us; even I was desperately hoping and praying that the cloaked figure was Bella. We all ran outside so that we could talk to the vampire we hoped was Bella as soon as they were close. I couldn't hear any other minds in the area so I wasn't sure who or what the cloaked figure was running from but I could tell that whoever or whatever it was, they were in real danger.

I was desperately clinging to my last vestiges of hope as the scent of the familiar minded stranger hit me.

"Aro." I growled.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was actually supposed to be longer according to my outline, but I like the suspense this ending has. **** I hope the fact that I am posting again will help to make up for the fact that I didn't post for months. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, please please review!!!!**


	13. Arrival

**A/N: Okay so I hope the fact that I am updating again is helping to make up for the fact that I didn't update for months and I still haven't updated Unparalleled. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

_**Chapter 12 – Arrival**_

_Bella POV_

"Ugh, Emmmmmy why is Heidi taking so long?" I complained.

"I don't know. I still don't even like killing humans." I turned to glare at her and she backtracked quickly.

"I mean I know they're inferior and all that, but I still don't know if I like the idea of killing something I once was." She looked down, she was afraid to look at me I could tell.

"Why should you care Em, as you said yourself, they're inferior and it's the natural order of the world."

"Yeah but the pack are better than humans and they don't eat them. You let them hunt animals. Why can't I do the same? I heard that was possible."

"I turned to glare at her angrily. I DO NOT WANT ANY GOLDEN EYED VAMPIRES HERE!!!! It is a sign of weakness and I will not allow it. If you are so upset by drinking from humans maybe you should leave!" I didn't think I could stand see any vampire with golden eyes. I would probably kill them on sight. I mean after everything the Cullen's did to me, I could not stand that kind of reminder.

Emily just looked at me in shock and hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you."

I felt a little bad about yelling at her, but not enough to retract what I said. Although I did decide that, I was going to try to think of a solution for her.

I had just had an idea of what she could do, when Demitri, Alec, Jane, Felix, Paul and Jared came running into the room. It had only been a day since they had left to go find Aro.

"Have you found him already?"

They all stayed silent and looked at me warily.

"Well…uh…..yes and uh… no." Demitri managed to stutter out.

"What the fuck do you mean Demitri? What happened?" I was getting really angry now.

"Well, uh we found him. We traced his scent but uh we couldn't get to him." He mumbled nervously.

"Why the fuck not?"

"He's with seven other vampires and they're heading this way."

"WHAT?!?!"

Everyone was silent in my throne room. The silence was deafening.

"Did you recognize the vampires he was with?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Well?" he was really trying my patience today.

"Uh….he was….uh…..he was with the Cullen's." If I thought the previous silence was deafening than I lied, this was far worse. I tried to hold down my immense anger, I needed to know exactly what was going on. They were coming here? How? Why? And why was Aro with them? Did he think bringing me the Cullen's would spare his life? And I still needed to ask him where the fuck he had sent Renata off too, since she still hadn't returned.

"They'll be here soon." Felix said quickly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"How long?" I asked quickly.

"We're already here," said a voice I recognized immediately as Aro's. I whipped my head around and glared at him I didn't even spare a glance at the Cullen's even though I could sense their presence now, then looked back at the guard angrily.

"Who the fuck was supposed to be guarding the goddamn doors?" I said deceptively calm.

I was still waiting for someone to answer me when Aro interrupted again.

"We snuck in. It doesn't matter who was watching the doors." I looked at him angrily. Was I talking to him? No, I was not.

"Well then, that changes things. So you snuck into my castle and are now here acting all high and mighty like you still rule the vampire world. Did you think you could overthrow me or something?" I said mockingly.

"Yes." He said angrily in response while Edward at the exact same moment said "no." Hearing his voice was pure hell. I hoped he didn't speak again. Unless he was in pain or something which would be soon. Very, very soon.

I was confused now and I still refused to look at the Cullen's. "Well which is it? Yes? Or no?"

"No." Carlisle finally spoke and Aro looked pissed. Interesting, I had thought maybe since I wasn't good enough for them, they had decided I wasn't good enough to rule the vampire world. Which would have been a big mistake for them? I really didn't want to be in their sick disgusting minds longer than necessary so I wasn't even trying to read their minds or emotions, I would wait until the fighting began.

"Oh. Well it's not like you stood a chance anyway." I laughed. I was about to continue when I felt someone else enter the castle, now that I was paying attention.

"By the way Aro, where is Renata?" I asked off handedly as I suddenly remembered I needed to ask him.

"You honestly haven't figured it out?" He seemed amused which only served to piss me off.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked hissing menacingly.

"How do you think I found out you were planning on over throwing us Bella?" Suddenly it clicked. He must have managed to touch Renata and found out about my plan and that was why he left. I guess he was smarter then he looked.

He smiled at me, obviously hoping he had upset me.

"Oh well she was pretty useless anyway." I said just before I dashed forward and started taking him apart. When I was done, I looked up at the Cullen's for the first time since they had arrived.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" I asked laughing as Heidi walked in with a fresh batch of humans.

**A/N: Oh Bella you evil, evil little bitch. Lol. I love her, even though she's horrible and crazy or horribly crazy, I'm not sure….anyway, I hope you enjoyed having yet another chapter updated. **** I know I'm happy to be writing again. So yeah, I probably won't update again until Monday, Wednesday at the latest I promise. Hope you enjoyed, please, please, please review. Oh and sorry about the shortness, I just do what the outline tells me to. **** Now review or I'll send a vengeful Bella after you. Lol.**


	14. Dinner

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would but yeah, that week and the weeks after were just really bad…anyway you guys don't want to hear about my crap so let's move on. Here we go….**

_**Chapter 13 – Dinner**_

_Edward POV_

After Aro showed up at the house, he told us that Bella was in Volterra and that she was going to try to take over the Volturi. He told us we had to go there now or she would kill Marcus and Caius. He told us we needed to save her and he acted as if he really cared about Bella but I could tell from his mind that he just didn't want to lose his seat of power. Despite the fact that we knew Aro just wanted us to return with him so that he could try and overthrow Bella, we returned to Volterra with him. He was confident that despite Bella's anger she wouldn't actually try to hurt us, he believed he could use us to make Bella leave so that he could stay in power. All of us were just planning on trying to make Bella come to her senses.

We managed to make it into Volterra quite easily through the sewers and walked right into the throne room. They were talking about us as we walked in and just managed to catch the tail end of the conversation. Before I even saw her I could smell her scent, it still called to me as it did when she was human, but now it called to me in a completely different way. I no longer had to face the burning in my throat when her scent enveloped me and I welcomed the relief from the burn. I took a good look at her as we walked in. Her back was to us but even from her I could tell that she looked different, she was thinner than she was when we left. If she were human, I would've thought she was sick. Her hair was longer and hung is waves around her face, but it didn't seem as if she put much effort into how it looked She was even more beautiful than she was when she was human which I never could've imagined possible. And her voice was the most amazing music my ears had ever heard. This new Bella was amazing, you could almost see the power that seemed to radiate around her. Her mind was still silent to me and I just wanted to see her face so that I could read her emotions through her eyes like I had when she was human. When I returned my attention to the conversation, Bella was asking how long it would be before we arrived and before my family or I managed to speak Aro spoke up and answered for us. I expected her to look right at us…..right at me. I hoped that when she did I would be able to see a little of the old Bella that I loved so much, but she didn't even spare so much as a glance our way as she glared at Aro. I was shocked to see that her eyes were still a bright and threatening scarlet. I had hoped that by now her eyes would be gold or at least orange, because the Bella I knew would never kill anyone.

"Who the fuck was supposed to be guarding the goddamn doors?" She said calmly as her head snapped back to face the guard. I was shocked to hear her cuss, she had never used such vulgar language when she was human, and it was strange to hear her sweet voice utter such language. Her question was answered with a tense silence; I could hear how everyone in the guard was afraid to answer, afraid to invoke her wrath. I was just beginning to fear that I would have to break the silence when Aro spoke.

"We snuck in. It doesn't matter who was watching the doors." She turned back to Aro looking angry. And now that I wasn't focused on her eyes, I could see that her face looked thinner and more angular than it had before we left, she had definitely lost weight. But after reading Jacob's mind I wasn't too shocked, although I was hoping that he was lying about how bad she gotten when she was human.

"Well then, that changes things. So you snuck into my castle and are now here acting all high and mighty like you still rule the vampire world. Did you think you could overthrow me or something?" She spoke mockingly to Aro and I almost smiled at her strength. Here she was my beautiful sweet Bella speaking to Aro as if he was nothing but trash at her feet. I probably would've smiled if I hadn't caught Aro's response in his mind before he spoke. I tried to beat him to the punch and answer her question before he could try to speak for us. And instead, we ended up speaking at the same time.

"No" I said quickly, while Aro said "Yes" smugly. He really was stupid if he actually believed that we were going to go along with that. I was about to say something more when I noticed that she had flinched when I spoke, almost as if she had been struck. When she pulled herself together, she looked back at Aro, still avoiding eye contact with us.

"Well which is it? Yes? Or no?" she said with exasperation.

"No." Carlisle answered her quickly, realizing she was getting impatient and Aro was going to make things worse if we kept letting him speak. She looked shocked for a second before her expression became neutral once again.

"Oh. Well it's not like you stood a chance anyway." She said with a laugh. I was about to ask her what she meant when she spoke again.

"By the way Aro, where is Renata?" It was a strange question for her to ask now, but I stayed quiet to find out why she was asking and how Aro would react.

"You honestly haven't figured it out?" His voice was amused as he replayed the memory of him killing Renata. I was shocked; Carlisle had told me that she had been his personal shield.

I was still contemplating Aro's memory when Bella's hiss broke through my thoughts, "Where. Is. She?"

"How do you think I found out you were planning on over throwing us Bella?" She looked shocked for a split second and then something seemed to click, but I was only paying a small amount of attention to her reaction as I saw Aro's memory. He had managed to catch Renata the day before Bella's coup was going to take place. Aro managed to get close enough to Renata to touch her before she could react, and by the time she was able to react, Aro had already seen Bella's plan. He managed to kill Renata before she could make a sound and he fled the castle with her remains and burned them outside the walls of Volterra. I saw from his mind that he had immediately decided to head to use in hopes of overthrowing Bella after she got rid of Caius and Marcus. He was incredibly smug about his plan and hoped that he had managed to get one over on Bella when she spoke.

"Oh well she was pretty useless anyway." He didn't even get a chance to react before Bella raced forward and began to tear him apart. My family and I stared in shock as Bella dismembered Aro quickly.

I caught the scent of many approaching humans just as Bella looked up at us for the first time. Aro's dismembered body was at her feet.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" Her voice was mocking and cruel as she spoke. And she laughed as all of us could only stare at her in shock.

I kept trying to process what she said as she walked around us, around to where Heidi was ushering several humans into the throne room. She just couldn't be eating humans, could she? The rest of my family was still standing as I was, our eyes still glued to Aro's dismembered corpse. We were still staring when the screaming started. I tuned around just in time to see Bella drop the body of a drained human to the floor and wipe her mouth with her hand. She looked up and smiled as another human backing away from the carnage of her guard tearing into the other humans ended up right in front of her. He bumped right into her and before him or any of us could react she pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck and sank her teeth in. She drained him in an instant as everyone else finished their meals and a dead silence filled the room as Bella dropped the man's dry body. When she looked at us her, again, her lips were bloodstained and her eyes were such a bright red that they seemed to glow.

She smiled sarcastically at us. "Awww….now there's no more left for you….You should've joined in before we finished." She said with a cold smile that seemed out of place on her sweet face. I was still in shock, we all were. Bella, my Bella was a killer, and it didn't seem to bother her one bit. She just killed two humans in front of our eyes and didn't seem bothered in the least. When neither of us spoke, Bella laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you guys _value_ human life," She said with a cold laugh, "how pathetic." She turned from us then and faced the guard.

"Felix, Demitri."

"Yes Bella." They both said quickly.

"Take out Aro's body and dispose of it."

"Of course, Bella" They said quickly and then dashed around us to get to Aro. They left the throne room quickly carrying the decapitated body.

"So if you aren't here to overthrow me, then why are you here?" She said as we stared after Felix and Demitri.

"We….uhh…wanted to see you Bella. We wanted to make sure you were okay." She cringed as I spoke and then as she processed what I said. A million different emotions played across her face before pure fury took over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT CULLEN? YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE YOU POMPOUS ASS! TELL ME THE TRUTH, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?" She yelled angrily, her voice echoed menacingly throughout the castle in the dead silence that followed her outburst. I wasn't sure how to begin. I needed to tell her the truth; I needed to tell her I still loved her. I was still contemplating how to tell her when I saw her face crumple. Her entire posture changed, she looked completely and utterly broken, all I wanted to do was run to her, comfort her and tell her repeatedly that I loved her. I was about to speak when anger replaced her broken expression, although I could still see it in her scarlet eyes.

"Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?" she said speaking directly to me. "Wasn't hurting me once enough for you? It's too bad I'm not going to give you the chance to do it again. Aro told you I could read your thoughts, didn't he? That's why you were thinking that. You were trying to get me to let down my guard." I stared at her in shock, she could read my mind? "It's too bad I'm not the same stupid little human who fell for your Bullshit last time. I've grown Edward, and now it's time for me to repay you for the pain you caused me." She said smugly as a blinding pain shot through my whole body. And I collapsed to the floor in agony.

**A/N: I am so so ridiculously sorry that it took my so long to update. But my summer had been crazy and I don't really mean in a good way. Although it hasn't been all bad. But still the summer had been quite suckish and I'm working two jobs as well as helping my family with a ton of other stuff. So I am so sorry that it took so long, I tried to get this out sooner but it just could be done, I'm sorry. But I hope if any of you are still reading this, that you enjoy this chap. It's late and I'm not going to get a chance to edit this so I'm sorry for the errors. I hope you still enjoy it; please review and I'll try and get another chapter out soon. And for those of you reading Unprecedented, I will get a chapter out soon, I promise. So, again I'm sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite its shortness and It's errors. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Please review, so that I know someone is still reading this story, despite how long it's taken me to update. Again sorry about the wait. **


End file.
